Madness Retaliation
Madness Retaliation is a fan-made Madness Combat game released on October 25th, 2010 and was sponsored by Newgrounds. The current version is 1.5.8. The development team is as follows- *revolverroach- Game design, programming, and artwork *Partners in Rhyme- Sound effects, music. Unlike other Madness Combat games, this is a turn-based tactical strategy game in the vein of titles like Silent Storm and Fallout 1 & 2. You command a squad of 4 unnamed soldiers, 2 specializing in Close Quarters Battle (CQB), 1 specializing in Assault, and 1 Heavy weapons guy. Combat is managed by using Action Points (AP) to move and attack. Your objective is to infiltrate the A.A.H.W. cloning facility and retrieve the vials of DNA that are in the possession of the Auditor. A sequel is in the works, although it is currently in the testing phase and requires more debugging before it can be released. The release was scheduled for May 1st, 2012 however revolverroach has come across some confusing bugs and other issues, (as mentioned in his Newgrounds blog) and the release date is currently undetermined. On July 19th, 2019, revolverroach announces that MR2 will be released in August 2019. Features Madness Retaliation offers many features: *Intuitive mouse controls *Customizable characters with many different pieces of head gear, body armor, and weapons *Sprawling game environment, with 200+ rooms to explore *Utilize smoke grenades and flashbangs to give yourself a strategic advantage *Wide cast of Madness Combat characters, including Jesus, Tricky, and the Auditor *Advanced Enemy AI, making battles exciting and exploration perilous *Unique enemies not found in the canon Madness series, such as clowns and MAG zombies *A fair amount of medals to earn with easy-to-obtain objectives *Gain the blessing of God's agent to empower yourself against your foes *Unleash the power of the Portable Improbability Drive for teleportation, resurrection, and unpredictable combat effects Controls *Double clicking on any of your characters (or their icon in the top left of the screen) opens the inventory when not in combat *During combat, click on an enemy to attack, and click on the floor to move Gameplay The game opens as you enter stealthily from a balcony on the rooftop of the A.A.H.W. Cloning Facility by helicopter. You must make your way to the Auditor's office to retrieve the vials. Weapons and equipment can be found in lockers scattered around the facility. Your enemies gradually become stronger as well as better equipped while you explore the bowels of the facility. They will often employ tactics like long distance sniping and suicide bombing. Along the way, you will also have to battle bosses and collect keycards to open new areas of the facility. As you draw closer to the Auditor's office, his influence spreads and warps the fabric of reality in unexpected ways. Namely, adjacent rooms are not connected forcing you to figure out the path through his maze. Don't worry, there are clues written on the walls for you. The items you gather along the way have many bonuses and special attributes for you to overcome the more formidable antagonists, such as armor piercing bullets and Sanford's hook, which can yank people around. Gameplay is closely related to the Metroidvania style of exploring areas (and back-tracking to them again) in order to progress and nab the best loot. While it's not necessary to go over every inch of the facility, it is a good idea to spend some time poking around. At the end of the game, you will find yourself in the Auditor's office, with the DNA Vials ready for the taking. Unfortunately, the Auditor knows you're there, and you'll have to fight through hordes of his strongest soldiers - including some unexpected faces - to complete your objective. Gameplay Elements/Guides */Bosses/: Information and tips on the boss fights. */Enemies/: A guide to the many, many enemies and their variants. *Gear: Stats and locations of the armor and headgear. */Final Battle/: Need tips on the final fight? This is the link for you! *Keycards: Finding and acquiring the items you need to proceed. *Lockers: A comprehensive list of the many lockers in the facility and their contents. *Weapons: Stats and locations of the weapons in the game. Screenshots MR infiltration.png|Infiltration MR Starting crew.png|Your starting crew The Clown.png|Tricky makes an appearance Character example 1.png|A bit of the cast. That's totally Rambo over there. Club M MadnessRET.png|Inside Club M Combat Example 1.png|Smith & Wesson 500 in action Classes.png|The three different classes in your squad (team member #2 is a CQB also) Combat Example 2.png|Sawed-off Shotgun in action Navigation.png|Click on arrows to move in that direction. Combat Example 3.png|MP5 wielded by Deimos Dead end 1.png|Dead End? Dead end 2.png|Not really. Medals *'Progression (5 points):' Unlock your first door or elevator *'Redemption (5 points): '''Slay the Savior *'Renovation (5 points): Make a wall a door *'Consternation (10 points): '''Kill the Clown *'Completion (25 points): 'Finish the game *'Exploration (50 points): 'Finish the game with 100% of the map explored *'Ammunition: 'Find the JHP Ammo *'Information: 'Find the Advanced Scanner *'Medication: 'Find the Super Medkit *'Collection: Find at least one of each weapon, armor, and headgear Trivia *A few bugs remain in the finished product. Most notably is what is described as zombie hands. Your save may become corrupted, and you may experience it when you die and respawn. Instead having a weapon in slot 1, your character has nothing but green clawed hands like the zombies you encounter. Weapon 2, your sub-weapon, will not be affected. Equipping a new weapon will fix this problem temporarily. Until then, enjoy scratching enemies to death. *Very rarely if you save your game and start a new game without logging out or clearing your cookies, you will have most of your items still. For example, you will have the same supply of smoke grenades and flashbangs that you had previously, as well as weapons and armor. However, boss-related items and keycards will not be present. Neither will the P.I.D be available. *As opposed to most other games on Newgrounds, this game saves to your internet browser's data cache instead of to your NG profile. Theoretically, if you were to find the file and email it to yourself, you could never lose save data, as it will be stored in the attachments section of that email. This is only a theory, testing has yet to reveal any results. *The total development time for this game was 3 months; 2 months dedicated before the release and month of bug-fixing afterwards based on reports from NG users. *revolverroach was the only tester for this game before release. For Madness Retaliation 2, his more ambitious project, he has assigned a team of multiple testers and will release a beta-version to work out more bugs before the final release. *There was a bug during early development that caused defeated Saucy Clones to walk upwards until they disappeared from the screen, similar to a bug in Double Dragon for the NES. *Some features were not able to make it into the final product. Namely, the ability to save 3 different equipment load-outs for your team (enabling faster re-equipping as the enemies changed) and a cover system to decrease the chances of a successful hit. The AI did not implement the cover system properly and instead wasted their turn walking in and out of cover. Category:Games Category:Madness Combat Tributes Category:Madness Retaliation